


50 Reasons

by MaxValentine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-Ons, and more smut, one shots, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: 50 reasons to have sex list - Kalex edition.





	1. Reason Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have watched How I Met Your Mother you may remember Lily's 50 reasons to have sex list. Well they released what those 50 reasons were and I'm making it a Kalex fan fiction. Also this is actually my first time writing smut so let me know how it is. All mistakes are mine and I didn't go back and edit so there might be a lot. Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or it's characters. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Reason number 1. Because you can't get to sleep.

1\. Because you can't get to sleep

Kara was restless. She has rolled over on the bed about a thousand times. She rolled over to her left again and sighed.

Kara could not fall asleep. She wasn't tired. She was aroused. 

Alex has been to tired lately. So they haven't been having sex. She's tried getting herself off but it's never enough, and has never been enough since having sex with Alex.

Kara sighed again and rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve some tension. It did nothing though.

There was movement on her left that caught her attention. Alex automatically moved closer to Kara in her sleep.

An idea popped into Kara's head. It might not be a great one, but if it helps her relieve the tension then who cares. Alex might care-.

Kara started moving closer to Alex. -but Alex might enjoy it too.

Once she was close enough she began to climb over Alex's lap to where Kara is straddling Alex. Kara smirked and bent down to lightly press soft kisses on Alex's face.

Alex scrunched up her face for a second, however still stayed asleep. Which wasn't a problem to Kara. She continued her attack to Alex's neck, leaving a hickey in her wake.

Alex began moaning in her sleep. Kara smirked even more. She started moving downwards, kissing and sucking Alex's collarbone on her way. 

She stopped when she reached the dip in Alex's shirt. She carefully grasped the end of the shirt and pulled up slowly. She came to a halt when the shirt touched the bottom of Alex's breasts.

Kara slid down Alex's body to Alex's stomach. Kara extended her hand out and skimmed over Alex's stomach, barely brushing the skin. Alex's stomach flexed.

Kara let her hand lightly lay on Alex's stomach and moved her hand over the smooth abs. Alex flexed again and started moving up into Kara's hand.

Alex whined when Kara removed her hand. Kara could tell Alex was about to wake. She moved down lower and began kissing Alex's abs softly. Alex's eyes scrunched a little and started blinking open.

Once Alex's eyes were fully opened and we're making their way down, she licked from the top of Alex's boxer briefs through the middle of her abs and finally to the bottom of her breasts. 

Alex's head dropped back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she moaned loudly. After Kara was done Alex took a shaky breath and looked to Kara with a question in her eyes.

"Kara.... what are doing?"

Kara instead of saying anything she bent forward and started sucking Alex's stomach Hard.

Alex whined and squeezed her eyes shut. She could easily feel Kara smirking against her skin. Kara circled her tongue around Alex's belly button. Dipping it inside then out and circling again.

After about a few seconds, though it felt like minutes to Alex, Kara trailed the kisses down to the top of Alex's boxer briefs. Kara grabbed the top and pulled down while kissing the skin being exposed.

She purposely strayed from Alex's center, instead moving to the left and kissing down Alex's thigh and leg. When Kara went past Alex's center she could obviously smell and see how turned on Alex was.

The moment when the underwear was finally off and Alex was squirming Kara moved up and kissed Alex roughly. She broke the kiss to take off Alex's shirt then went back to kissing Alex.

Alex realized Kara was still fully dressed. She flipped them over to where she was on top of Kara and she smirked. Kara was caught off guard.

"You have to many clothes on." Alex breathed out.

She took off Kara's shirt and bent down to bite Kara's lip. Then she trailed kisses and bites down Kara's neck past her collarbone and to her breasts.

Kara bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Alex noticed and moved back up to take the lip into her mouth and sucked it. She bit the lip then soothed it with her tongue.

"I want to hear you moan, so no trying to stop me from hearing you. Understood?" Alex demanded.

Kara nodded excitedly. Alex being dominant was hot, and her plan definitely worked. 

"Good." Alex whispered firmly.

She went back to Kara's breasts. She circled her tongue around the pink nipple. Taking the nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Kara moaned loudly. She started sucking. She brought her right hand to the neglected nipple, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers. 

She moved her mouth to the left nipple, doing the same things she did on the right nipple. Once she thought Kara had enough of the sweet torture, well enough on her nipples, she moved downwards to Kara's panties. She took a deep breath smelling how turned on Kara and she can easily see how soaked the panties were. 

Alex licked the fabric right where she knew Kara's clit was. Kara shuddered, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, no, she needed more. Alex rubbed her hands over the inside of Kara's thighs. She grabbed the underside of Kara's thighs and pushed them apart. She teased Kara's clit over the fabric.

"Alex....." Kara whined, drawing out the x at the end.

Alex continued the teasing. She moved her left hand to Kara's breast, squeezing and massaging it. She finally began removing Kara's underwear after licking through her hot and wet folds through the fabric. It felt like hours to Kara but was actually only a few minutes until Alex finally removed her underwear.

Kara could feel Alex's hot breath on her center, and she squirmed. Alex pressed light kisses over Kara's mound and skipped over her clit to her folds. She teased Kara's folds, tasting the sweet and salty wetness of Kara.

"Alex please. Please, please! Alex!" Kara pleaded.

Alex ultimately gave Kara what she wanted. She went up to Kara's bundle of nerves and her lips wrapped around it. Kara, with one hand grabbing the sheets the other tangling into Alex's short hair, moaned in relief. 

While Alex's lips were busy with Kara's sensitive clit her hand went to Kara's entrance. Slowly pushing in one finger into Kara, feeling the tight, hot, wet channel around her finger. Alex moaned, she loved being inside Kara.

Kara could feel Alex against her feeling the vibration on her clit and Alex being inside her rubbing her walls and thrusting her finger in and out.

"Oh rao, Alex." Kara cried out.

Alex added another finger as she moved up and kissed Kara. Her tongue licking the inside of Kara's mouth and Kara meeting her tongue with Alex's own. Alex moved to where she was straddling one of Kara's legs. She grinds against it moaning when her clit rubs against Kara's leg.

Kara grabbed Alex's hips helping her grind harder. She broke the kiss when Alex seemed to need air and hiding her head next to Alex's neck feeling Alex do the same. Alex was breathing heavily onto Kara neck and she bent down more and brought her mouth to her neck sucking it with little nips here and there.

"Fuck, Alex more please." Kara whispered, so close to the edge.

Alex added a third finger and used her leg to rub against Kara's clit while she thrusted forward. Alex was close too, trying to make it to where they both cum at the same time. Kara grabbed a handful of Alex's auburn locks and pulled her closer to her. They were flushed together, couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

Alex began moving her hand faster and thrusting against Kara faster and harder. 

"God, you're mine, Kara." Alex bit Kara hard on the neck while she came.

Kara moaned. "Yours. I'm yours. Forever." Kara came hard and cried out Alex's name over and over again.

Alex slowed down helping Kara come down from her orgasm. Once Kara was good she flopped over next to Kara, breathing heavily. Kara blindly reached for Alex's hand and tangled them together. 

After Alex caught her breath she looked over to Kara, who had her eyes closed.

"So, um what was all that? Not that I didn't enjoy it but that came out of nowhere." Alex asked.

Kara hummed and opened her eyes but kept them on the ceiling. She shrugged after a minute of silence.

"Kara...." Alex whispered softly.

She swallowed. "You've just been busy lately and we haven't been having sex. And I've been... you know. And I missed you. And I needed you." 

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I've been busy working on something in the lab for you. But it's nearly finished so I won't be tried or busy for you anymore. We'll have so, so much sex. Since we need to catch up. And love, I'll never be to busy for you. Never again."

Kara smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex. "Sooo, what's this thing you're making for me?"

Alex chuckled. "Well it was going to be a surprise but because you've been good I'll tell ya. It's a bracelet. And it has kryptonite in it, not enough to hurt you of course, but enough to weaken you to where you don't have to worry about hurting me when we're having sex and you can just let go."

Kara's face brightened and she leaned over Alex to where she was on top of her. "We are going to have some fun with that."

Alex's eyes darkened and she smirked. "Oh, yes we are." She kissed Kara roughly.


	2. Reason Number 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I really wanted to share this with you guys like right after I finished but I'm trying to keep a schedule. Which is going to be me updating every Saturday, for now. 
> 
> As some of you might have noticed I added a few more tags. I added underage because in some of these they are going to be in high school and I added angst because some of these are angsty. I may or may not have teared up while writing this chapter, that might just be me but we'll see.
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments, they make me keep writing for you guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 ;)
> 
> Reason 2. Make-up sex

Alex doesn't know how this happened. One minute she's having fun with Maggie then the next Kara's breaking up with her. They've been together since high school, and both have had feelings for the other since they met. Sure, they have had their ups and downs but they always got through them, and this one scares Alex. She doesn't even know what she did.

Kara was sitting on her couch with her arms hugging her knees to her chest, staring blankly into the black tv screen. When a knock came from her front door, she turned her head towards the door using her x-ray vision. Though she already knew who it was just from their heartbeat, she heard them from a mile away. It was Alex.

Alex knocked harder on the wooden and metal door. "Come on, Kara! I know you're in there. Please open up. Kara....please."

Kara frowned, wanting to give in because it's Alex but needing to not give in because she doesn't want to get hurt. "Go away, Alex!" Kara shouted.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, tears gathering in her eyes. She slapped her hand against the door. "Kara please. I need you. I need to know what's wrong. Ka- Kara......." She chocked in a sob.

Tears silently fell down Kara's face. She hated making Alex sad, and being able to hear every little sob that Alex was trying to hide made it worse. She wiped the tears away roughly and made sure that it wasn't noticeable that she was crying when she went to the door and opened it.

"What?" She said with a face that doesn't suggest that Alex crying in front of her bothered her. Though she was breaking on the inside.

Alex's eyes widen when the hero opened the door. She immediately wiped the tears away. "Ka-Kara......I...."

Kara rolled her hands forward, suggesting that she should explain faster.

Alex bit her bottom lip. "Can I come in?"

The blonde opened her mouth, surprised. "Um, I- you.....okay."

She swung the door open, letting Alex in. Alex brushed against Kara when she walked in. Kara shuddered, feeling her nipples harden. Stupid body. Alex's breath hitched when their breasts brushed against each other, but tried to hide it by clearing her throat.

"So, what do you want?" Kara asked.

"To talk." Alex answered.

"About what?" Kara looked away, knowing the answer.

"About us. About why you broke up with me." Alex said firmly.

Kara couldn't meet Alex's eyes. "You looked happy with her. You haven't looked that happy with me in a long time."

Alex shook her head confused. "What are talking about?"

Kara glanced at Alex sharply. "Maggie! Your new 'girlfriend'!"

"You're my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore! Remember!" Kara glared at Alex.

Alex stumbled backwards like she was just punched in the face which is what it feels like. She shook her head, opening her mouth, not understanding. Then her eyes widen when she thinks of what Kara might be talking about.

"No, Kara please liste-"

"No! I saw you two kissing! I s-saw y-you kissing he-her." Kara broke at the last sentence.

"No, baby listen, she kissed me. I would never do that to you. I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you outside my house when you came to live with us. You're my soulmate, Kara. I'll love you forever, and always. Nothing can get between that. Nothing can get between us! Please baby, do-don't leave me." 

Alex moved closer to Kara with each sentence. Standing in front of her by the time she was in the middle of her speech. She cupped Kara's face by the end, catching the tears falling out of Kara's eyes with her thumb.

"I love you, Kara. Forever and always."

Kara glanced up shyly. "I love you, Alex. Always and forever."

Alex leaned her forehead against Kara's. "She liked me but....but I already have someone. Someone I love. My forever and always. My everything. She's amazing, smart, beautiful,....super." They both chuckled at the last one. "And I would never purposely hurt her. And never, ever leave her."

Kara smiled, she pushed forwards bringing their lips together. Alex immediately kissed back, sliding their lips together over and over again. It started to get heated but still passionate. Kara bent down sliding her hands to Alex's thighs picking her up. Alex wrapped her legs around Kara's waist. They never break the kiss. 

Kara, carefully, pushed Alex against a wall. Pushing her tongue into Alex's mouth, meeting Alex's tongue with her own. Kara brought one of her hands up to Alex's shirt, moving it up until Alex grabbed it and threw it over her head quickly and then went back to kissing Kara.

She moved her hand over Alex's smooth skin, over her hard abs, massaging some of the muscles of her back, to her bra. Unhooking it and throwing it over her shoulder. Alex started pulling Kara's shirt, wanting them both naked. Kara's shirt and bra ending somewhere on the floor. 

Kara held onto Alex tighter, walking them to the bedroom. Unfortunately, Kara had to break the kiss to see where she was going but very fortunate, Alex immediately went to her neck, sucking the skin into her mouth. Probably would be leaving a mark if she wasn't kryptonian. Just the thought of Alex marking her made her stumble, but catching her balance before she fell with Alex.

Alex didn't even notice the stumble, her focus entirely on sucking and kissing Kara's neck. Kara finally made it to the bedroom. She slowly laid Alex down and climbed on top of her. Immediately she started kissing her again. Hearing little breathy moans coming from Alex. 

Alex's hand went to Kara's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Pushing the pants over Kara's butt, Kara helping her the rest of the way. Kara just left in her panties moved down to Alex's pants, doing the same as Alex did. She moved back up to kiss Alex more, not wanting to separate their lips ever again.

Alex pulled Kara flush against her. Their breasts smashed together and their nipples brushing. She moved her leg up and into Kara's hot core feeling her wetness against her thigh. Kara moaned and broke the kiss to suck Alex's pulse point, sliding her hand down Alex's body to her wet heat.

They both goaned at the same time. Kara finally meeting Alex's wet folds and Kara's clit bumping into Alex's thigh. Alex moved to bring Kara's underwear down and off her. She brought her hand to the heat and immediately went to Kara's clit circling it. Kara bit down onto Alex's neck.

Kara gathered more wetness at Alex's entrance and rubbing it all over her folds, teasing her. Alex with her free hand grabbed Kara's wrist pulling the hand in her panties out and bringing it to her mouth. She sucked the wetness off the fingers, tasting herself. Kara watching with darkened eyes and somehow getting wetter. Which Alex can definitely feel.

Alex easily slid a finger into Kara's tight wet hole. Watching as Kara closed her eyes and goaned. Kara pulled her hand away from Alex's mouth and brought it back to Alex's pussy. She leaned toward Alex and kissed her, tasting Alex's wetness that was on her finger not a minute ago on her tongue.

They both pushed two fingers into the other, moaning into each other's mouth. Alex brought her thumb to Kara's clit and rubbed. Kara doing the same but rubbing harder. Alex sped up her fingers and tangled her tongue with Kara's. Kara breaking the kiss to moan.

"Rao, Alex!" Kara cried out.

Alex breathing heavily, grabbed a handful of Kara's blonde hair. "Fuck, Kara, I love you."

Kara swallowed trying to speak but having trouble with things Alex is doing to her. "I-i-i lov-love you, too."

"Fuck, Alex more please." Kara pleaded.

Alex added a third finger feeling how close Kara was. With every out thrust she rubbed Kara's walls and with every in she pushed against Kara's clit. Kara caught up with Alex, knowing Alex likes her clit rubbed more than the penetration she circled her clit faster and harder, leaving the same speed with her fingers pushing into Alex.

"God, Kara I'm close." Alex moaned, her fingers in Kara stuttered for a second but instantly went back to going fast and deep.

"I am, too." Kara kissed Alex opened mouth, their breathing mixing into each other's mouth.

Kara thrusted her hips against Alex's fingers fast. Right on the edge. Alex ground her hips up into Kara's thumb on her clit. Close to the edge also. They both came at the same time. Alex grunting Kara's name and Kara moaning and crying out.

"Oh, rao." Kara whispered, slowly taking her fingers out of Alex feeling her twitch when she did and wiping the wetness on her hand onto the sheets. Alex did the same.

Kara laid down against Alex, her head on Alex's bare chest. Alex let her and rubbed a hand up and down Kara's sweaty back, kissing the top of her head. After awhile, when she thought Kara fell asleep she heard a voice muffled against her chest.

"I'll never leave you. Never. Not even if I wanted to, I couldn't ever leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you teared up a little at the beginning.


	3. Reason Number 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a few hours late, but it's here! :) This one is one of the ones that is underage. Kara is 16 and Alex 18. So not your thing you can skip this one. 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention, most of these are different au's/universes. They are not all connected. Some of them might be. I will tell you if any them I've planned to be connected, though some of them might be connected that I didn't plan and you know just seems like they're connected. I don't know. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy;)
> 
>  
> 
> Reason number 3. Break-up sex

3\. Break-up sex

 

"We can't do this anymore, Kara." Alex said firmly.

They were in Alex's room. Kara sitting on the bed with a wide eyed expression. Alex pacing around the room with a hard face on, though her heart was breaking on the inside. 

She loves Kara. She's in love with Kara. But she's not supposed to be. Kara's supposed to be her sister but she never was to her. She figured out that Kara loved her too. She was so excited, that she wasn't the only feeling things she wasn't supposed too. Then she thought maybe she corrupted Kara. Made her be something more than a sister. She just doesn't want to be disappointment to her mother and she doesn't want to hurt Kara.

She was leaving for college in a few months. Which is another thing wrong about her loving Kara she was older, Kara was 16 and she 18. She needed to protect Kara so if that means breaking up with her does that then she's doing it.

She doesn't want to though, she never wants to hurt Kara. But she has to, to protect her......from Alex. From herself. She doesn't want to but she needs to. She stops her pacing and looks to Kara seeing the tears in her eyes.

She immediately goes and sits next to her on the bed. Hearing the squeak the box springs make when her body puts pressure on it. She moves to grab Kara's hand but hesitates at the last inch. Kara takes the hand and tangles their fingers together.

"I'm sorry." Alex says quietly.

Kara nods her head staring at the ground. "I know."

Alex squeezed Kara's hand tightly, taking all the touches she can get before having to go back to reality and she'll probably avoid all of Kara touches after that so it wouldn't hurt so much to be able to touch but not have.

Kara turns to where she's facing Alex and she grabs Alex's jaw softly pulling it to face her. Alex's brow furrowed, confused. Kara leans forward and kisses Alex. Alex kissed back for half a second before realizing what was happening.

"Wha-"

"Please, Alex. Just one more night. One more night, please." Kara pleaded, her eyes shining with tears.

Alex blinked, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. Maybe having one more night together will be okay, maybe it will help them. Just one more night. She leaned over to Kara and kissed her passionately. Their lips wetly sliding together.

Alex pushed Kara down to lay on the bed, laying between Kara's legs and holding herself up with her hands on either side of Kara's head. Still kissing her she added tongue to the mix. 

Kara moaned when her tongue met Alex's. Alex thrust her tongue in and out Kara's mouth, her tongue touching Kara's with every thrust in. They kissed for awhile, just enjoying the moment. Alex's mother was out of town for a science thing, so they had all the time they needed and they weren't wasting it.

Alex and Kara's kissing eventually turned heated. Both of them exploring the other. Hands meeting warm skin. Fingers tracing muscles. Lips brushing skin. Alex's hands were on Kara's stomach feeling every time Kara clenched her stomach muscles. Her hands every once in awhile moved close to the top of Kara's pants feeling the heat coming from her core.

She dragged her hands up and brought Kara's shirt with them slowly. Taking the shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Her hand continued it's exploration, going down Kara's bra cladded chest and cupping her breasts. 

Kara sat up and helped Alex take off her own shirt. Alex taking off her sports bra immediately after her shirt was off. Kara's hands were instantly on Alex's abs once skin was showing. She traced Alex's muscles watching as Alex's eyes turned dark with lust. She grabbed the top of Alex's jeans and pulled her back on top of her to keep kissing, feeling Alex's bare breasts through her thin bra.

Alex unhooked Kara's bra easily and squeezed Kara's warm, squishy boobs. Never breaking her kiss with Kara. She pinched and rolled the nipples between her fingers. Teasing Kara until she was moaning for more, practically begging.

She eventually gave Kara more. Bending down and taking a pink, hard nipple into her mouth. Hearing Kara's relieved groan, having her sore nipple soothed by Alex's tongue. Alex switched sides, giving the other nipple attention. 

After a few more minutes of giving Kara's nipples attention, she started moving towards Kara's core. Trailing kisses down Kara's stomach, sucking the skin wishing she could leave a mark against her skin, so that Kara would remember that she was Alex's for a little bit.

She made it to Kara's pants, taking them off and grabbing Kara's panties with her mouth and pulling them down. Kara's breath hitched while watching that. Alex teased Kara by kissing the inside of her thighs, never touching her soaked center. 

Kara squirmed and moaned every time Alex got even a tiny bit close to her core. Alex finally relented the sweet torture, bringing her mouth to Kara's wet folds. Alex moaned at the taste that was pure Kara. 

Alex flattened her hands on Kara's stomach making sure she doesn't buck, one of the hands making it's way up to Kara's breasts. She made her way to Kara's bundle of nerves nipping, sucking, and licking. Loving the way Kara moaned and groaned as her mouth attacked her clit. 

After awhile she went to Kara's entrance, her tongue circling it gathering all of Kara's wetness in her mouth. She can never get enough of Kara's yummy wetness. She entered Kara slowly pushing her tongue all the way. She licked the inside of Kara, getting more of the juice right from the source. 

"Alex!" Kara cried out, grabbing the sheets beside her not wanting to hurt Alex with her strength.

Alex thrusted her tongue in and out Kara. Moving her thumb on her hand on Kara's stomach to her clit, circling and rubbing. Kara won't last very long. A ripping sound coming from the now destroyed sheets, Kara and Alex not even noticing. Alex went faster, her tongue cramping but not letting it stop her making Kara cum. 

"Fuck, Alex! I love you!" Kara came hard, her cum gushing into Alex's mouth.

Alex glanced at Kara when she declared her love. They never said it before. Alex ignored it for now, not wanting to break the moment. She brought Kara down from her high. Kara pushed on Alex's shoulder softly, silently telling Alex she was done and to sensitive.

Alex moved her way up, kissing all over Kara's face while she caught her breath. Once she caught her breath her hand moved down to Alex's center. Alex caught the hand before it reached to where she wants it the most but doesn't want Kara to do it just to make them even.

"You don't have to." Alex said.

"I want to." Kara whispered with a firm voice.

Alex slowly let go of Kara's hand. "Okay." She whispered, so quietly that even Kara had to strain her ears to hear.

Kara's hand trailed down to Alex's core. She was so soaked and hot. She immediately pushed in a finger into Alex, knowing it won't take much to make Alex cum. Kara heard Alex lowly moan her name when she entered Alex. Taking her thumb to Alex's clit while she added a finger inside Alex. Rubbing Alex's walls with her fingertips and circling her clit.

"Fuck." Alex cursed silently.

After a few seconds, Alex's arms gave out and she laid on Kara holding her tightly her mouth close to Kara's ear. She came, whispering that she loved Kara too. Kara a little surprised smiled brightly. She gently pulled out of Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex's body.

Alex tensed when she became more aware of her surroundings. She softly removed herself from Kara's embrace. She laid beside Kara staring at the ceiling. Kara bit her bottom lip with sad eyes, she thought since they both declared their love that Alex would give them another chance. But she guesses not. 

"I, um I should go." Kara said sadly, looking over to Alex and only becoming more sad as Alex nodded her head agreeing that Kara should go. 

Kara frowned as she got up from the bed and found her clothes and put them on in silence. She started towards the door, opening it and looking back to the bed hoping Alex will stop her from going. Alex was still staring at the ceiling waiting for Kara to go, she felt vulnerable being bare as the day she was born but kept a blank face.

Kara blinked, a tear escaping from her eyes. She ground her teeth and nodded accepting Alex's decision, that she thought was a wrong one but still accepted it. She walked out, closing the door on her way and walking to her own room. 

Alex finally let go and a sob tore through her throat. Trying to blink away the tears but failing. Kara would have heard Alex crying if she wasn't busy crying herself. They both fell asleep crying wishing the other was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I hate this not being a happy ending, and it's my fic. Once they move to National city and Kara comes out as Supergirl and Alex comes out. Alex still has feelings for Kara and so does Kara. Stuff happens but they get back together and all their friends accept them. They get married and have kids. Little Alex's and Kara's. And they lived happily ever after. Also the littles later maybe become like their parents. :) Little superheroes and agents that help the superheroes. 
> 
> Ugh, that feels so much better. :')


	4. Reason Number 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! God i'm so tired. So I actually just started, and finished, this chapter today. Like started at 11 pm on Friday and got half of it done by 4:30 am Saturday and then had life and started finishing at about 11 pm Saturday or two hours ago. And finally I got it finished. Sorry, i'm ranting, this is what happens when i'm tired.
> 
> There is a lot of Alex and Maggie at the beginning. As in best friends Alex and Maggie. Also a little bit of Lucy and Maggie as an relationship. Does anyone know their ship name? I know they have one I just can't think of it.
> 
> I planned for this chapter to be connected to chapter 1, but it doesn't have to be.
> 
> Strap-on blow job and sex in this chapter, so not your thing skip this one.
> 
> Reason number 4. Your friend told you about a new position
> 
> I'm changing the reason a little for this chapter so instead of a new position it's a sex toy.

Alex stepped into the new alien bar her friend Maggie told her about. It’s became her and Kara’s new favorite place to go. Though Kara still has to hide her alienness, since she’s Supergirl. It is hilarious when Kara is drunk off these strong enough alien drinks they have here. And she becomes really touchy, which Alex definitely doesn’t mind.

She walked to the pool table in the back, where she usually meets Maggie at. Her and Maggie became friends after working on a case together, an alien case. She found out that Maggie knew about aliens, at first she was suspicious of her but then discovered they had something in common. Their love for aliens.

She obvious that Maggie had a crush on her at first. Then she kissed her. Alex had no idea that Maggie liked her like that. She told her that she didn’t like her that, that she only liked her like a friend. Plus she had a girlfriend, a very sweet and lovely girlfriend, and very alien. Her alien. 

When Maggie first met Kara, her girlfriend, she wasn’t exactly Kara. She was Supergirl. And that’s when she found out that Maggie also has a crush on her girlfriend, she may have gotten a little jealous. The worst part was that she couldn’t tell her that Supergirl was actually her girlfriend.

She smiled and waved when she spotted Maggie already at the pool table playing pool. Thank god she knew Kara was Supergirl immediately after she met her. She was right, the glasses don’t hide anything. 

She stopped at the table and watched as Maggie’s girlfriend took a shot and landed the 8 ball right in the pocket she was going for. Maggie’s girlfriend cheered and turned to her girlfriend and held out her hand to Maggie. Maggie sighed and pulled out her wallet and handed her girlfriend a 20.

“Damn. I’ll win the next one!” Maggie said, already setting the table up again for another round.

“Sure Sawyer.” Lucy said sarcastically. She glanced at Alex. “Danvers.” She greeted.

Alex nodded her head towards Lucy. “Lane.”

Maggie glanced up at the conversation going on but went back to setting the table back up after seeing that her girlfriend was talking to Alex.

“Where’s the other Danvers at?” Lucy asked.

“Patrolling.”

Lucy nodded. “I’m gonna go buy some drinks.” She quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Maggie’s cheek then left.

Alex looked at Maggie. “How many times?”

Maggie looked up with a frown and glare. Alex kept on staring at her, waiting for an answer. She gave up after a few seconds and sighed again.

“This is her fourth time winning. At least you let me win.” 

“Who says I let you win?” 

Maggie stared at her with a ‘really’ face.

“Fine. Maybe I do.” Alex shrugged.

Maggie nodded and handed Alex a pool cue. Wanting her to play. Alex grabbed it and lined it with the white ball and took a shot, getting one stripped and two wholes in.

Maggie clenched her jaw. “I hate you.”

Alex smiled. “No you don’t.”

Maggie went the white ball and took a shot, missing a stripped one and hitting a whole ball in one of the pockets. She huffed. “So, hows the lovely couple?”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. “Perfect actually.” She took a shot, missing.

“How’s the sex?” 

Alex’s eyes snapped to Maggie, she was bended over concentrating very hard on hitting the ball right. She took a shot and a stripped ball went into one of the pockets. She cheered. She looked at Alex seeing her glaring at her.

“What? Come on. Seriously, how is it?” Maggie pleaded.

“How do even know if me and Kara have had sex yet?” Alex’s neck lightly covers with red.

Maggie tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “Have you and Kara had sex?”

Alex glanced at the ground and whispered. “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought. So,” She smirked and leaned in and whispered to Alex. “how was it?”

Alex brought her hand to the back of her neck and tried to rub the red away. “Really good.” Alex said shyly.

Maggie smiled. She took another shot, missing the pocket by an inch. “Damn.” She looked back at Alex watching as she lined the cue with the white ball pointing it at a whole color ball. 

“Tried any toys yet?” Alex glanced at Maggie with confused eyes, then went back to concentrating to the table ready to take her shot. 

“Strap-ons maybe?” Maggie said right when Alex took her shot.

Alex hands slipped a little and the pool cue edged the side of the white ball making it go right instead of going forward like she planned. The white ball pushed the 8 ball into a pocket, which means Maggie won. But Alex was busy looking at her with wide eyes to notice.

“W-what?” Alex stuttered.

“Strap-ons? You know a silicone dic-“ Alex quickly coved Maggie’s mouth with her hand to stop what she was going to say.

Alex looked around them, making sure no one heard. “I know what a strap-on is!” She whispered harshly. 

Maggie chuckled in her hand. Alex removed her hand when she thought Maggie wasn’t going to continue what she was going to say. Of course she knows what a strap-on is. She’s just never seen one, and definitely has not used one.

“I’m guessing a no then?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled.

Maggie’s smirk grew. “What was that?”

Alex glared at her. “No.” She said more loudly.

“Shame. It’s fun. You two should try it. Though, can Kara crush things with her…” Maggie waved her hand around the front of jeans. 

Alex full on blushed this time. She opened her mouth then closed it and nodded her head. Flexing her fingers just thinking about it.

“Damn. Well, I would do something about that, strap-ons are expensive.” Maggie glanced at Alex’s flexing fingers and grimaced. “Though, I think fingers are too.”

She stopped flexing her fingers and thought about it. She watched Maggie set the table back up again. Maybe she can make something for Kara, so she can let go and not be afraid of hurting her. Maybe something with kryptonite.

Lucy finally came back and handed her and Maggie a drink. Alex immediately drank the whole thing. 

 

-

 

Alex entered the apartment she shared with Kara. She looked over to the couch seeing Kara asleep snoring with containers of potstickers on her chest, and one half eaten potsticker in Kara’s hand that hanging off the couch. She looked like she was holding onto the potsticker for dear life like someone was going to take it away from her.

Alex smiled lovingly at the sight. She went over to her and pulled a blanket over her, even though Kara really doesn’t need it but Kara loves snuggling into blanket. She gently removed the half eaten potsticker from Kara’s hand, Kara surprisingly letting go easily, and also removing the containers. Putting the containers in the fridge.

She grabbed her laptop from the bedroom and moved Kara’s legs up so she can sit down, then settles the blond’s legs in her lap. She laid a pillow over her legs and put her laptop on top of the pillow. She glanced back at Kara’s sleeping face and smiled again.

She brought her focus back to the laptop. She logged in and opened a search engine. She typed what she wanted to look at and hovered her finger over the enter button. She sighed and pressed the button, tons of links popping up.

Search: Strap-ons

Her eyes widen at all the things that popped up. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Kara again. Maybe they’ll like it. Maggie did say they were great. She turned back to the screen and searched for a strap-on.

 

—

 

A few months later

 

Kara and Alex were at a night club dancing. At first they were a few inches apart but Kara wanted Alex’s body on hers so she pulled Alex against her. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and moved her body. 

Alex grabbed a hold of her hips and helped her move. Kara turned her body around, her ass against Alex’s front, and she ground her hips into Alex’s. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she felt a bulge against her ass. She ground harder, trying to feel what it is. Alex gasped as Kara ground her hips against the strap-on she was wearing, feeling it rub her clit. 

Kara eyes widen in realization at what she was grinding on. She instantly turned to face Alex and looked at the bulge in her jeans she didn’t notice before. Alex swallowed, scared that Kara would be turned off be the thing, but when Kara looked up into her eyes she could see her eyes dark from lust.

“Is that….?” Kara asked, lust laced with her voice.

Alex nodded. Kara smirked and slowly grazed her hand down Alex’s body. She stopped at the bulge in her jeans and cupped it tightly. Alex gasped and moaned, she hide her head between girlfriends chin and shoulder breathing hard against the skin there. 

Kara bit her bottom lip and massaged the bulge, loving the breathy moans coming out of Alex’s mouth and onto her neck. She brought the hand on the bulge to the back of Alex’s neck and danced and ground her hips into the bulge. Alex grabbed her ass and pulled her hips back and forth, making her grind more into the bulge.

She moaned and ground her hips harder. They needed to stop or she was going to cum right then and there, they needed to find a more private place to continue this. And she really wanted to continue, she wanted Alex to take her home and fuck her. 

She forced herself to pull away. She looked at Alex with dark glossed over eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

Alex hastily nodded and pulled Kara to the club’s exit.

 

—

 

Alex was trying to get the door to their apartment unlocked while also kissing Kara. After a few minutes, she finally gets the door unlocked and opens it. Kara pushes her in still kissing, she turns them and pushes Alex against the door closing it. She parts from her girlfriend’s mouth to take off her shirt and instantly returned to Alex’s lips.

Alex does the same and takes off Kara’s shirt, wanting to feel skin on skin contact. She pushed into Kara’s mouth, meeting her tongue with her own and massaging it. Kara pulled back and started to kiss down her body. Her eyes squinted in confusion, watching as Kara made her way to her pants and took off the belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped the jeans. 

Kara smirked and looked up at Alex with hooded eyes. She slowly brought the jeans down and leaned forward towards the coved bulge, she wrapped her mouth around what she could tell was the head of the dildo. Alex gasped and her darkened, she had no idea that Kara giving her a blow job, a blow job on something she couldn’t even feel, would be so hot.

Kara finally, after mouthing the bulge for what felt like forever to Alex, removed the boxer briefs restraining the strap-on. The fake cock bobbed when it was released, hitting Alex’s stomach. She didn’t want a real looking dick so she ordered a blue dildo, with black straps to keep the dildo strapped to her hips.

Kara bit her bottom lip and looked up at Alex. “Fuck, Alex that’s so hot.” 

She took the cock into her hands, the girth barely fitting in her hands. She licked the underside of it and then took the head into her mouth. Alex started breathing heavily at what she was seeing, one of her hands grabbing onto Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara began sucking the head, knowing that even though Alex can’t feel it the wet noise and her cheeks hollowing will make her hot from just watching. Which it is, she was full on panting now and she was so wet under the strap-on. 

Kara took more into her mouth, trying to take all of it. She put her hand on Alex’s stomach to keep her still when her hips started bucking, even though if Alex roughly fucked her mouth it wouldn’t hurt her. Oh yeah she was definitely going to make Alex do that sometime, but not tonight since she just really wants Alex to fuck her into their bed.

She bobbed her head up and down Alex’s cock, going further each time she bobbed her head down. The 7 inch dildo hit the back of her throat and her nose touched Alex’s stomach, she grabbed onto Alex’s thighs pulling her more into her. Alex’s hands went into Kara’s hair, holding onto it tightly.

“God, Kara.” Alex moaned at the sight of Kara deep-throating her new dick.

She stayed for few seconds before pulling back until she was at the head, she began sucking again but this time brought her hand to the shaft that wasn’t in her mouth and started jerking it. Alex gasped, moaned, and let her head drop against the door, every time Kara jerked the fake cock it hit against her clit in just the right way.

She pulled Kara off her cock and brought her up and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into Kara’s mouth and tasted silicone, she sucked on Kara’s tongue. She bent a little and picked her up, Kara wrapping her legs around Alex. She felt Alex’s cock against her center through her jeans, she ground her hips while Alex walked them to the bedroom.

They were still kissing when Alex walked into the bedroom and gently set Kara down on the bed and laid on top of her. She unfortunately had to pull away to take off Kara’s shirt and pants, leaving them both just in their underwear. They both took off their bras and pulled the other against them so their skin will finally be completely together.

Alex kissed and sucked Kara’s neck while she pulled down her panties. She moved her hips to where the dildo slid through Kara’s wet folds. She ground her hips, teasing her. The tip of Alex’s cock hit Kara’s clit and she gasped at the feeling. 

After a few minutes of the teasing Kara had enough and decided to reach down and grab the cock and brought it to her entrance. When she was about to push it into her Alex grabbed a hold of her wrists and brought them above her head and held them there.

Alex smirked. “Be patient. And we don’t want to forget this.” She leaned over towards one of the bedside tables and pulled out a lead box, she opened it and brought out a bracelet growing green.

Kara could immediately feel her powers fade, she couldn’t hear or see anything outside of the room. She loved it. She put the bracelet on and pulled Alex back to her.

“So now can we start?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled and nodded. She grabbed the dildo and moved it to Kara’s entrance, she pushed in slowly letting Kara get used to the feeling. Once she nodded for her to continue, Alex pulled out where only the head was inside Kara and then pushed back in. 

Kara moaned. “Rao.” She moaned out breathily.

Alex smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Just call me Alex.”

She sped up her thrusts and groaned. Kara lifted her hips to meet Alex’s thrusts. Alex could feel the back of the dildo hitting her clit with every thrust. 

“Harder, Alex. Rao, Alex please.” Kara pleaded.

Alex thrusted harder, her and Kara’s skin slapping together echoing around the room mixed with their moans. 

“Fuck, Kara.” Alex grunted and laid her body down against Kara’s, their sweaty skin sliding together.

Alex reached down and started rubbing Kara’s clit, she felt Kara tighten and it was harder to thrust but that just made her thrust even harder and faster. 

“Oooooo Aleeexxx. That feels amazing, don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. Rao, Alex! Fuuuckk! Alex!” Kara screamed in pleasure. She was so fucking close.

Alex was close too. She could feel that they were both on the edge. She started pounding into Kara. 

“Fuck, Kara!” Alex moaned.

She rubbed Kara’s clit harder and faster. Kara gasped and panted and moaned, she was so close to edge but she needs more. Alex shifted and it changed the angle where Alex could go deeper hitting right where Kara needs it.

Kara came and Alex wasn’t far behind her. “YES! Alex! Alex! Fuck!” Kara yelled as she hit her climax, saying Alex’s name over and over. 

“Kara!” Alex grunted and moaned. The pace of her thrusts never slowing down.

Alex slowed down her thrusts when they were both coming down from their high, but never stopping. God she never wants to stop. Eventually Kara got to sensitive and put her hand on Alex’s stomach to stop her thrusts. Alex whined, not wanting to stop.

Kara softly chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’re definitely not stopping. I just need you to stop moving for a second. Please?”

Alex pouted but stopped her thrusting, but not pulling out. She laid her head on Kara’s chest both of them trying to catch their breaths. Once Kara caught her breath she flipped them over and straddled Alex, the dildo still in her. They both moaned from the movement. 

Kara started moving her hips in circles, grinding. Alex’s body perked up. “You ready for more?” Kara asked teasingly.

Alex’s eyes darkened, she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I would like to tell you guys that I decided to just write a chapter for this whenever I feel like it, because I figured out I hate writing smut it's hard to write. So this will not be updated every Saturday like I wanted. My head just blanks when I try to write smut so it takes me a little longer to write it. I am so sorry, and I hope you all keep reading and enjoy it.


End file.
